Flawless F'ups
by WannaBeNinja
Summary: A group of oneshots with Reika & Kenpachi from my story Flawless Imperfections...
1. Tame the Beast Check!

_**Disclaimer **__- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However, Reika is all mine to bend and mold!_

_OOOKAY! It's (a group of oneshots) called__** Flawless Fuck ups  
**_This will **NEVER **happen in Flawless Imperfections.  
I just had this idea in my head and thought I'd write it.  
Having a bit of a writers block for anything else. Heh.  
& also to my_** evil minion **_(if you read this Sweetyuya)_  
THANK YOU FOR UPDATING YOUR STORIES!  
_For this addicted reader it is a wonderful fix!  
I plan to read them and comment as soon as I can!  
-licked lips and giggles with glee-

* * *

**_#01 Tame the Beast - Check_**

Reika paced back and forth in the living room. This was so screwed up! She didn't know how to deal with this sort of crap. It was never taught to her and it would be a horrible experience. She froze and looked towards the hallway when she heard someone enter the home. She just knew this wasn't going to end well.

Kenpachi was oblivious to his womans inner turmoil. He was, as always, thinking of ways to get her under him. He walked into the home not bothering to knock. True, they didn't live together but that didn't matter to him. He'd come and go as he pleased. Though he was more inclined to come rather than go. (No pun intended.) He wasn't surprised when she didn't call to greet him. She never did. Usually though she'd be grumbling about perverts breaking into her house. Shrugging his shoulders he walked further into the house hoping to find an unsuspecting Rei to pounce.

**:**

Reika jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She had calmed the beast that now lay naked in her bed. But she had avoided the problem that plagued her. Sitting in the empty bathtub she thought of all the ways he was going to maim her when he found out. Cringing at the more detailed thoughts of her own demise. Forgetting how utterly ridiculous she looked, naked in an empty tub muttering to herself.

"What are you doing?" She flinched and turned to see a confused Kenpachi leaning on the door frame.

"Uh…" She said intelligently. "Taking a bath?" She offered up.

"With no water?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

She glared and crossed her arms over her bare chest. "Maybe I just got here and was about to turn the water on." Reika hmphed as if she had won the battle.

"Really, cause you've been in there for at least the past ten minutes that I've been watching you." He said in a dull tone. Reika bit her lip trying to think of a way out of this. She glanced up at the male standing not ten feet from her.

Then it clicked. She turned a bit, leaned against the side of the tub. Pressing her bare chest against the cold tile. "Maybe I was waiting for you…" She said seductively with her eyes shyly glancing up at him. She was relieved when the brute smirked and started towards her.

"Is that so?" He questioned in a husky voice. Reika was, for once, completely ecstatic that her Kenpachi was beyond any pervert she'd ever met. He reached over her and turned the water on, letting the tub fill.

"Mmm, maybe." She tilted her head and smiled up at him. While he was still leaning down she pushed herself up a little and swiped her tongue over his nipple. "So, does this mean I get what I was waiting for?" She whispered gently nuzzling his chest. Hey, she never denied liking what he did to her.

Kenpachi growled as he reached into the slowly filling tub, rubbing up her thigh. He knew she was hiding something but his woman seemed to know the right buttons to push. He'd just find out her secret _after_ he made use of this willingness.

**:**

She panted lightly and laid her head on his broad shoulder. He rubbed his big callus hands down her back. He groaned lightly when she shifted in his lap. His limp member still buried deep within her. "Be still…" He mumbled and she giggled lightly against his neck. After a few minutes of silence where they both came back down from orgasm heaven he spoke again. "So, why were you in the empty tub…"

Reika bit her lip and thought of the two roads she could take. Road one; Tell the truth and possibly die, or Road two; LIE LIE LIE! Sighing she realized she didn't like either of those roads. So she'd just take the short cut.

"Cold…" She whimpered against his flesh. As if her body was in on her plan a shiver went through her body. Kenpachi groaned again, he could feel every move she was making. "Keeeeeennnnnn." She whined wrapping her arms tighter around is neck. "I'm cold and tired!" She threw in a yawn for good measure.

Rolling his eyes at her childishness he grunted and lifted her slightly. Pulling himself from her warmth he sighed. Unplugging the tub he wrapped his arms securely around his lover. With an extreme amount of luck and practice (seemed Rei liked to lure him into her bath times) he stood keeping her in his arms. As he stood her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

He stepped out of the tub onto the small rug on the ground. "I ain't gonna dry you, ya know." He grumbled as she nuzzled his neck sleepily. She yelped when her wet behind hit the cold counter top.

Pouting she allowed him to move away from her. Taking all of his lovely big body warmth with him. Sluggishly he dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. Peeking back where he left the woman he snorted.

Reika had her arms covering her chest and the cutest pout on her lips. When she realized he was looking back at her she childishly held her arms out with a tired look on her face. Uncaring that she was giving him full view of her naked body. With a whine she wondered why he wasn't coming back to warm her and dry her.

Kenpachi held her towel in his hands and smirked. "Are you going to tell me the truth?" He asked smugly causing her to whine more. Biting her lip she returned her arms to cover herself. She didn't want to tell him yet. Not when everything was going so well, they hadn't fought for days. Her tired face fell and she looked on the verge of tears.

Finally giving in he walked over to her and wrapped the towel around her lightly shivering body. Seemed he had more than just perverseness for a weakness. He hated, probably more than losing a fight, he hated seeing his woman upset. Now don't get it wrong, he loved seeing her angry and pissed off. 'She's actually really sexy when she's riled.' He doesn't like her upset, he'd only seen her cry once and he never wanted to experience that again.

As he slouched slightly to dry her legs he was given an unexpected surprise. Reika reached out and wrapped her arms around his head. Hugging it tightly to her bosom she buried her face in his damp hair. Resisting the urge to lick and bite the mounds as he normally would he pulled his head back and looked up into her downcast face. She mumbled something and even at the closeness he couldn't hear her.

"Rei…" His voice was low and caring, no one other than this woman (and maybe Yachiru) heard such a sound from him. Likely never would too. "What's wrong?"

Still biting her lip she looked into his eyes. "Promise you wont kill me?" She asked seriously causing his eyes to flash in anger. He stood abruptly and glared down at her.

There were few reasons he would kill her. Very few actually. "Who was it?" He demanded, his mind already selecting one of the reasons. Reika looked at him oddly as he stepped back and lifted her face to look him in the eye. "Who!" He growled angrily. One of the only reasons he'd ever harm her would be if she were to betray him, if she were to let another man touch her.

Gapping at the man, her mouth opened and closed, much like a fish out of water. Seeing as he was getting no response he stormed out of the room. After a few loud cursed and probably shattered light post from her bedroom Reika jumped off the counter. Quickly grabbing the first article of clothing she could see, which happened to be his captains cloak, she threw it on. "Ke…"

"It was that fucking red headed bastard wasn't it." He hissed pulling his clothes on. "I'll fucking cut his dick off!" He threw his hair back and turned glaring at Reika.

Her cheeks blow up like a puffer fish in anger. "IDIOT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and pulled the cloak tighter around her. "YOU FUCKING MORON!" Tears stung her eyes but she tried her best to hold them back.

Kenpachi ignored how fuckable she looked still damp and covered in only his cloak. He was angry, there was nothing getting her out of his rage. He stalked over to her he took her by the front of the cloak. Hoisting her to his eyelevel he sneered down at her. "I'll deal with you after I rip him limb from limb." He dropped her uncaringly to the floor and turned to storm out of the house. He had a red head to neuter and then he had to deal with this…_this _woman.

Coughing lightly she shook her head and scrambled to her feet. "Wait…" Her plea fell onto deaf ears. Forgetting her current undressed she stumbled after him out of the house. "Kenpachi…wait…" Her poor feet were being cut and scraped along the dirt street as she chased after him.

Kenpachi ignored her, not bothering to sympathize with her when he could smell the blood from her torn feet. He found himself quite lucky to find the man he'd been looking for not far from Reika's home. "Fucking bastard…" He hissed as he grabbed Renji by the arm and threw him up onto a wall. "I'll gut you!"

Renji coughed and struggled for the air that had been knocked out of him. He looked in shock at the furious captain that held him against the wall. "Cap…tain…" He gasped out in confusion. Kenpachi simply raised his large paw to the mans throat and held him in place.

Reika spilled around the corner, still holding the cloak closed around her bare body. Her breath was labored and her eyes widened when she saw the situation before her. Scrambling up to the two she quickly stood half in front of Renji, facing Kenpachi. "Wait..wait! It's not what you think!" She yelled in a panic. Renji looked completely confused. His eyes darting from Reika to Kenpachi, as he struggled to get the needed air to his lungs.

Kenpachi didn't even spare her a glance as his hand tightened on the red heads neck. His other hand came out and pushed her away, sending her to her ass not far from them. "I fuckin' said I'd deal with you after!" He growled and Reika could almost hear Renji's air being cut off. Shaking her head she gripped the front of the cloak tighter.

"I'M PREGNANT! YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" She yelled causing both men to turn their eyes to her kneeling figure. They both could hear her whispering, calling Kenpachi every foul name she could think of. Kenpachi seemed to only tighten his grip on the Lieutenants neck.

"You fucked him _and _got pregnant!" He hissed out in anger. Seemed the big brutes mind was set and it would take a bolder to set it right again. Renji shook his head franticly no and Reika's head shot up. Glaring at the fuming man she stood and stomped over to him.

"Gods! Why are you so stupid!" She threw one arm in the air, thankfully remembering to keep hold of the cloth over her body. Though the cut arm hole did give everyone a nice side view of her naked breast. A few stubborn tears rolled down her cheek. "I've never slept with Renji! You buffoon!" She pushed his arm with all her strength, not doing anything to his movement - which angered her more. "Maybe I should have! Cause he wouldn't have been as stupid as you!" She punched his chest repeatedly. Finally laying her tired head on his chest, she shook it and more tears fell. "_You're_ the reason I'm pregnant. Stupid, stupid, man."

Kenpachi still held Renji to the wall but let his head tilt to the side as if thinking hard on something. Renji didn't dare move just incase attention was brought back onto him. Taking his free hand Kenpachi ran it under the loose cloak Reika had wrap around her. "You…" His hand brushed over her flat stomach as his mind finally began to work again. "You ain't lying? To protect 'em?" His head tilted towards Renji as if there was another man he was about to kill.

Glaring up at him with tears in her eyes her lips scrunched together in anger. Slapping his hand away from her stomach she hissed at him backing out of his reach. Seeing the hurt and anger in her eyes his own widened. "Oh shit…" He muttered finally releasing his captive and letting the smaller man fall to the ground. Renji coughed and took in a few straggled breaths.

Reika sniffled and glanced at Renji to make sure he was alright. She didn't go to help him, she didn't want to be any closer to the cruel creature she loved. "Oh fuck…" Kenpachi steadied his body with his arm against the wall and held his head in the other hand. "No fucking way…"

Biting her lip she took a backwards step away from the two. Looking away from Kenpachi she felt her heart being crushed into a thousand pieces. She knew it, he was going to either kill her or discard her. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to will away the tears. Suddenly she was swept off the ground by two strong arms. Squealing her eyes flew open only to land on Kenpachi who frowned down at her.

"Wh…what are you doin'?" She stuttered. "Put me down this instant!" He was going to throw her off of a roof or something. She wiggled in his grasp as he started to walk away from the location. She glanced back at a stunned Renji. 'He doesn't want witnesses!' Her mind panicked. "No..no…"

"Stop your squirming or ya might fall!" He growled unhappily. She froze immediately.

"Don't kill me…" She whimpered and oddly enough buried her face in his chest for safety. He stopped and looked down at her curiously.

'Kill her?' He thought before it dawned on him. He motioned with his head to her feet. "You're bleeding." She looked at him with wide innocent eyes, that he had always wondered how she kept. "Plus, should you be running around like that when…" Reika nearly gasped when she saw the blush on the mans cheeks. "Ya might hurt one of yous." Gulping she couldn't help but blush herself. When a strong man like Kenpachi was reduced to such a state there was little else she could do. As if noticing her returning to her normal self he smirked. "So…" He continued walking back to her apartment. "We can keep having sex without protection, huh?" He said absentmindedly earning him a slap on the chest.

"Pervert…" She mumbled fondly finally relaxing and leaning into her lovers body.

'We are so fucked…' They both thought in an odd sense of happiness.

* * *

_**-hides in shame- I suck at grammar & I misspell things sometimes  
HOWEVER I have an amazing Minion who points out the times I put the wrong word  
I SHALL BOW BEFORE YOUR ALMIGHTY CORRECTIONS!!  
HEHE :)**_

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


	2. Cure the Boredom Check!

**Disclaimer **- I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However, Reika is all mine to bend and mold!

Lalala…Yeah well…I donno…  
Ooo It's 12:31AM here…  
June 4th…  
WHICH MEANS…  
_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!  
**_-cheers and dances-  
Anyways - Um, I just wrote this so there are probably plenty of mistakes.  
Deal with it for now…(_please_)  
_**& MINIONS ROCK!  
**_That is all…

* * *

_**#02 Cure the Boredom - Check**_

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddddddddd." Reika looked at the world around her. Everything was upside-down. Which would have freaked her out, if she wasn't laying on her back on her bed. With her head dangling from the end. Her hair brushed the floorboards as she let out another sigh of complete and utter boredom.

She lifted her head and glared down at her stomach. "It's all your fault!" She grumbled poking the slight bump that was growing. She dropped her head and looked back at the doorway praying someone came through it. She didn't know how much more of this nothingness she could stand.

It had been a little over three months since she had told the brute he had infected her with his _seed_. Suddenly the perverted bad ass became the perverted _mother hen_. Reika wasn't allowed to do _anything, _according to him. First chance he got he went to the general commander and demanded she be taken off all active duty. Then the male had the balls to tell her she wasn't allow to fight AT ALL! She wanted to do something but everyone was too afraid of 'the beasts' rage to even hear her out. She rolled over and growled. "I WANT TO LAY ON MY TUMMY!" She yelled out with a whimper. It felt weird to lay on it now and was no fair!

Finally standing she huffed and stomped her foot on the ground. "Fuck this!" Reika quickly got dressed and headed towards the door. 'If the stupid caveman knew me at all, he should have known trying to lock me up would just piss me off!' Throwing the door open she peeked out making sure no spies were sent to watch her.

Skipping out of the building she whistled, trying to think of places to go. 'Stay away from the 11th district.' Was her only _real_ conclusion. That and that the brute was getting NO sex from her for a while. Nodding her head, as if to say 'yes that's perfect' she hopped down the steps. Swearing she heard footsteps behind her she twirled around but nothing was there. Chalking it to being paranoid she went back on her operation - operation get un-bored!

**:**

Idly she rubbed her tiny bumped belly. Honestly she didn't know she had been doing it. Though she had, and did it quite often if you asked anyone who saw her. Her face lit up when she saw someone who could possibly cure her boredom! "RENJI!!" She screamed and ran towards him and jumped at him.

The red head swung around just in time to catch the flying pregnant woman. "Reika-chan! You shouldn't do that!" He gently placed her on the ground and shook his head. Reika wrapped her arms around his neck grinning. "What do you want?" He asked suspiciously. She just continued to grin causing him to sigh. "Alright just stop being so close. If the Captain of yours sees us like this, he might really take my head off this time."

Reika nodded and took a tiny step away, finally releasing his neck. "Keep me company!" She proclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around his. Renji had to do a double take and stared at her like she was insane.

"I have work Reika-chan." Reika pouted and stomped her foot childishly.

"Rennnji! I've been in my house ALL day. And no one will play with me because stupid brute scared them all away." She looked up at Renji glaring slightly. "So! YOU will have to solve my boredom since he's already tried to kill you once. And you're probably not as scared as the other because of it."

Renji felt his head shake and a chuckle leave his lips. 'Wouldn't that make me more terrified?' He thought but decided Reika was on a mission and she was going to get her way one way or another. "Fine, how about lunch. I was going to eat at the office but we could go out."

Nodding franticly and smiling happily she skipped of. Gently pulling Renji to walk awkwardly next to her. Not far away a tiny bell jingled but when she turned around there was nothing there. Shrugging her shoulders she continued her trek towards food.

**:**

"Oi, does Captain know you are here?" Reika growled and glared at the man that sat down at the table. Ikkaku reached over and plucked up a piece of her food. Which earned him a fork being stabbed between the small space of his fingers. "What the fuck was that for!"

Reika hissed before returning to her food. "_Your_ barbaric captain is _not_ my keeper!" She grumbled taking a few more bites of her food. Renji shook his head and kept quiet. "And if you touch my food with your dirty hands again I'll be sure you loose a finger."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Yumichika took that chance to take a seat on the other side of the girl and flicked his hair back. "Reika-chan, you're glowing today. Seem more beautiful. Though, still nothing compared to me." He mumbled the last part as he smiled at her. Reika clenched her fist on the table. Renji looked at the two males bugging her and neither seemed to notice the vein almost popping out of her head. Yumichika sure didn't. "They say pregnant woman have horrible mood swings. I don't know if we will be able to tell with you though Reika-chan. Plus what are you going to wear, you're going to be very round soon. Hopefully you are one of those glowing pretty woman when you fill out."

Ikkaku took that time to snatch some more food from her plate. "Yeah, ya gonna be extra fat soon. Ya don't need all this food." Renji nearly choked when suddenly Ikkaku went flying across the room. Reika took a deep breath, her fist still in the air where the bald mans head once was. He groaned from the other end of the room causing Yumichika to whistle.

"So maybe the mood swings are true." The peacock said offhandedly. Without much warning he was suddenly on the ground cupping his precious parts and Reika was standing with a very satisfied smirk on her face.

By then Ikkaku was off the ground and glaring at the woman. "Wench!" He growled stomping over to her. "Y'er lucky ya got that baby in ya or I'd toss ya on y'er ass!" He threatened gripping the front of her shirt lightly. Renji stood ready to pull the bald man off of his friend. Yet he stopped when Reikas smirk only grew.

"That's funny cause even when it wasn't in there you seemed to have a bitch of a time just getting me injured." She chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes. "And if I remember correctly you had your sword and I was barehanded and just took out three other shinigami. But hey who was counting…"

Growling Ikkaku glared at the woman that was in his face. How badly he wanted to just toss her outside and show her _who_ he was. Yet in the back of his anger filled mind a nagging voice was reminding him. 'She's not only you captains woman but she caring his baby.' The nagging voice thankfully became louder and louder until he finally let her go and stepped back. "Stupid wench." He mumbled angrily picking up his chair and sitting back into it.

Reika huffed and turned away from them. As she walked away she purposely kicked out Ikkaku's chair legs and stepped on Yumichikas foot. "What the hell was that f'er!" They both yelled in pain.

Turning back she stuck her tongue out the two. "For calling me fat and ugly!" She stomped out of the restaurant grumbling about stupid bald men and pretty boys. Renji sighed again and he swore he felt someone with an intense killing aura but he didn't _see _anyone. Shaking his head at the two idiots still grumbling in pain he paid for their meal. Normally he'd go after Reika but he had to get back before Byakuya noticed his absence. A block away from the restaurant he heard a hellish scream but something in his body told him to ignore it. So he did.

**:**

Rubbing her belly the woman frowned and sat under a random tree. 'Stupid shinigami.' She grumbled and glared down at her stomach again. 'They wont fight me cause they think you are some weakling.' She hissed scrunching up her face in anger. "Weakling my ass…" She mumbled when suddenly she felt a weight pounce on her back.

"Rei-chan!!" Yachiru squealed from the girls shoulders. "Ken-chan said you were resting!"

Reika glared and hmphed. "I don't need to rest! Everyone acts like I'm gonna break!" She lightly rubbed her scarred face in aggravation.

Yachiru looked down her concerned before placing her normally childish smile on her face. She crawled in front of Reika and poked her belly. "Wah! It's growing!" The small pink head said happily. Reika peeked out at the girl from between her fingers. "Ya know Ken-chan is just worried about you." The tiny girl said absentmindedly.

Reika quickly looked around. Usually where ever the pink haired wonder girl was the big male was not far behind. Yachiru giggled probably figuring out what the older girl was looking for. "I know he's worried and shit." Reika mumbled falling onto her back in the grass. "But even a big oaf-y pervert should know when they are suffocating someone with boredom."

Yachiru frowned lightly before making herself comfortable half laying on Reika. Reika felt her eyes getting heavy and her mind slowly shutting down. Swearing she heard the jingle of bells and the grunt of a familiar male, before she let sleep take her.

**:**

Reika woke up snuggled into her bed with covers tucked all around her. Sleepily she sat up and glanced around the room. 'How'd I get here?' She wondered scratching her messy head. Shrugging she flopped back into the bed and stretched. "Guess it's another day of complete boredom…"

She got up and took a shower. As she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body there was a knock at her front door. Not bothering putting on anything more she sluggishly walked to the door and opened it. "What?" She growled when she noticed who it was.

Ikkaku didn't seem any happier than she was. Though he had to force his eyes to not roam her half naked body. Yumichika cleared his throat bring attention to him as he stood next to the bald being. "We're here to take you where ever you want today." He saw her eyebrow raise at him suspiciously.

"To apologized for yesterday!" Ikkaku nearly yelled out. The explanation only making Reika more suspicious.

Crossing her hands over her towel covered chest she taped her foot nervously. "Why should I? You probably just want to get me somewhere with no witnesses so you can slice me to pieces." Reika finally got a good look at the two and her eyes widened. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Ikkaku growled and turned away from her. Yumichika only sighed and complained about how his beautiful face was damaged. Reika gapped as she took in the wounds all over the twos bodies. It looked like someone not only roughed them up but beat them senseless. She pointed at the particularly dark bruise on Ikkakus head. "Who did that!" She knew Renji didn't do it, not that he was weak he just didn't have it in him to hurt someone like that. Grumbling neither of them would answer her.

Suddenly it dawned on Reika. "Fucking brute…" Cursing lightly under her breath she ran back into her room and quickly got dressed. When she reemerged she was pulling a long coat over her shoulders. "Get out of my way." She hissed and the two men stepped aside, only to follow her when she started walking away. She quickly reached the 11th divisions offices and slammed the door open without knocking.

Kenpachi glared up at the doorway ready to beat the shit out of whomever entered his office uninvited. His eyebrow raised when they landed on his pregnant lover. "YOU FUCKING STALKER!" He smirked and sat back in his chair. Ikkaku and Yumichika flinched from the hallway at her tone. "What gives you the right to fucking follow me? OR to beat the shit out of anyone when they're my fucking problems?!" She stalked into the room pointing at him accusingly. "Who gave you the permission to take control over MY FUCKING LIFE?" She continued as she rounded his desk and stood in front of him. Still pointing at him with her other hand clenched at her side. "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIG…"

She was cut off when he grabbed her pointing hand and pulled her to his lap. Struggling against his hold she opened her mouth to give him more pieces of her mind. He leaned down and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Sure he was risking her biting it off but he knew her well enough by now. He ran his tongue softly over her lips before gently massaging her tongue. Soon she stilled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yumichika and Ikkaku rolled their eyes before closing the office door and walking off. After a few minutes Kenpachi pulled away and smirked down at his dazed lovers face. "Of course it's my right." He stated cockily. "You're my woman…" His hand traveled up to her stomach and his thumb rubbed circles on the small baby bump. "Plus this is half mine too right?" He asked with a smug attitude.

Reika glared at him and swatted his hand away. "You've contaminated my womb!" Finally her anger seemed to be tiring and she sighed pouting. "I'm bored…" She whimpered and laid her head on his shoulder. "Were you really stalking me yesterday the _whole_ time?" She hated to admit it but she hoped he wasn't because that would mean she really was screwed. She had not sensed him once the whole day. Her skills were all out of whack.

His smirk turning into a small smile he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting cocoon. "Yeah…I was…" He felt her body go limp knowing she probably felt 'weak' at that moment. And she was probably cursing herself for it. "Gotta make sure nothin' happens to ya…" He mumbled into her hair. "Plus I have no problem with ya going out." He grumbled annoyed, he didn't want her doing anything. Actually he wanted to lock her in his room and make sure nothing touched her. Though he was starting to understand and control those feelings a little better. "Just stop getting into shit all the time." She nodded and held tightly to the front of his captains cloak. He idly rubbed her back as the smirk came back to his face. "You didn't seem to mind me spilling my _'horrible poison' _in ya…" Reika glared up at him as he grinned perversely. "Actually I think you need another dose…" He ground his hips up against her causing her to roll her eyes and bite her lip. Gasping when he bit her neck she briefly remember something along the lines of her saying she was going to deny him sex. Though the small thought quickly flew out the window when he stood and pinned her to his desk.

Reika smirked, 'maybe, I found something that will keep me from being bored for now on…' All thoughts were gone when Kenpachi went to work on her body.

* * *

_**Mwhaha**__**…****  
Awee Ken-chan is learning how to deal with his possessiveness!****HOW SWEET!  
I swear Flawless Imperfections will be updated SOON!  
**_

**Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


End file.
